


unexpected

by 666minghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, adding more tags as I go, basically everyone's gay, camboy!mingyu, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666minghao/pseuds/666minghao
Summary: "since when were you such a twink?"where mingyu starts camming and minghao finds his page.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> am i going to regret this? probably

xu minghao is a young man, and young men have their needs, right?

 

his roommate, wonwoo, had gone out earlier, presumably with soonyoung, and was staying the night at the latter's dorm. he knew nobody was going to be home soon, but locked the door to his room, just in case.

 

he jumped into his bed, welcoming the feeling of the soft blanket against his skin. he turned onto his side to reach underneath his bed, pulling his laptop up and next to him on the bed. opening up the computer, he typed in his password and unlocked it before going to a cam streaming site he had found out about a couple weeks before. he scanned the usernames and thumbnails of the people online before coming across one that caught his eye.

 

 _babyboykim_.

 

there wasn't a thumbnail up of his stream, but just one of the pictures from his profile; it began right above his lips, which kind of disappointed him, but the sight of black lace panties and a black satin robe across the boy's tanned skin, and the choker, no, _collar_ , around his neck, and a finger on his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly made up for that. and then some.

 

he noticed the large amount of viewers and was quite taken aback, also seeing that the account was just made around a month ago. he clicked to join the stream and honestly, he could've just died right there.

 

because there, on that screen, letting out soft whimpers as he rocked against a dildo, was kim mingyu.

 

his _best friend_ , kim mingyu.

 

minghao felt blood rush to his cheeks, and his dick, too, obviously, as he trained his eyes on his friend on his computer screen, who was busy grinding on a dildo that was suction-cupped to the toilet seat of his bathroom. he let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair.

 

it shouldn't have been a shock that mingyu was on a site like this, with the way he always joked lightly and talked about sex with his friends, but it was. and it was even more of a shock that he was bouncing on a thick plastic toy and letting out a few moans and even high pitched whines while his skin audibly slapped against the toilet seat cover. he honestly didn't to see his best friend on a website like this.

 

he honestly didn't expect him to be such a _twink_.

 

time passed, and minghao had just finished cleaning himself up and throwing his poor blanket in the washer after using it to wipe up some of his cum off himself. he saw that mingyu's stream was still going on and that he was on the edge of another orgasm -- he had had one earlier on.

 

he reached for his member with one hand and held the other against the seat to maintain his balance. his hips stuttered slightly as he wrapped his fingers around his length, and it didn't take him that many strokes to reach his climax, his chest arching towards the camera slightly as incoherent mutterances and loud gasps and whimpers flooded past his lips as he came in short spurts, his cum ending up on his hand and the bottom of his stomach.

 

he took a beat to regain his breath and slid off of the toy, groaning softly at the feeling of emptiness. he removed the dildo from the seat and sat back down before looking into the camera.

 

"well, that was fun," he licked a bit of cum off his hand and giggled, fucking giggled, and minghao thought of how stark a contrast this was to the mingyu he had just seen, this mingyu was just like the regular mingyu, only naked, fucked out, and with cum all over his hand. "is there anything you guys have in mind for my next broadcast?"

 

minghao hadn't even been paying attention to the chatbox to the right of the stream, but read some of the comments that scrolled past. he pulled out his phone and opened up his messages with mingyu, ignoring the stream and his gut feeling not to send him what he had just typed and sent the message.

 

$$$

 

mingyu heard another buzz from his phone and decided that now that he wasn't fucking himself, it would be a good time to check his missed messages. he wiped his hand off thoroughly with a wet wipe and picked up his phone from where it lay on the rack under his laptop. a few were from jihoon, whose messages consisted of the typical 'what's up', and 'just checking up on you', and 'what do you want me to pick us up for dinner, shithead', then there was a text alert from pink about a sale, which he was most definitely going to be shopping from, and a message from minghao.

 

 **xu hao**  :

_since when were you such a twink?_

 

he smiled, and put his phone down before returning his attention back to the camera.

 

"i'm getting a bit tired, so just leave some stuff in the suggestions box on my page and i'll see what i would like to do more."

 

$$$

 

minghao's attention was back on the boy, and his eyes were staring into the camera with a kind of gleam to them. it was familiar to minghao.

 

he was up to something.

 

"the toys are getting a bit tiring, huh?" mingyu asked the viewers. "wouldn't you prefer to see me actually get fucked by a partner?"

 

minghao swallowed thickly and mumbled a soft "fuck," pushing his hair back.

 

"anyways, i'm gonna go now," mingyu said, almost smirking into the camera lens.

 

"hope you enjoyed the show."

 

click.

 

and somehow, minghao felt like that was kind of directed towards him.

 

his phone buzzed a few seconds later, and he jumped slightly. he picked it up from where he had placed it on the bed and read the notification from mingyu.

 

 **kim gyu** :

_you never noticed?_

_anyways, how did you enjoy the show, hao?_


	2. one (intro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discomfort, weed, and why the fuck is mingyu taking so long in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of felt like this was more of an intro chapter than an actual chapter one bc it's so short but i already have a prologue so what the fuck else was i supposed to call this? anyways, it (hopefully) gets better from here, promise.

  ** _FOUR_ ** _**WEEKS EARLIER**_

 

"mingyu, please get off of me."

 

minghao was laying down on his bed, scrolling through his instagram. mingyu laid down across his back, their bodies forming an addition symbol on the younger's bed.

 

"but you're comfy," mingyu said, rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling.

 

"i don't care if i'm 'comfy', you're heavy," minghao complained, trying to wriggle from underneath the boy. "mingyu," he whined.

 

"fine," the older said, rolling his eyes. he maneuvered his body so he was laying down next to minghao and rested his head on his shoulder. "this better?"

 

minghao grinned a bit, turning to look at mingyu, and the boy's hair tickled his cheek. "yeah. now i can breathe."

 

mingyu turned to face minghao, their faces so close that minghao had to draw back a bit. "i'm not that heavy," he whined with a small pout. minghao pinched his cheek and turned his attention back to his phone.

 

"you are." mingyu pinched his arm, which made the younger flick his forehead.

 

minghao's little sister peeked her head through the crack in the door. "mom wanted to know if you wanted anything. do you?" she asked, clearly wanting to go back to her room; the bgm for soul calibur v was easily heard through the wall and they all knew she wanted to get back to her game.

 

minghao glanced over at mingyu, who shook his head, then turned back to her. "nah, we're good, ji. tell mom we said thanks, though."

 

"yeah, whatever," jiang mumbled, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. they heard her call out to her and minghao's mother before her door creaked shut and the game started back up, pained grunts coming from the game and the girl trying her best to keep her swears down to a minimum.

 

mingyu yawned, burying the side of his face more into minghao's neck, and the younger felt the tips of his ears heat up. "i'm tired," he mumbled, his breath hitting minghao's skin. "but i wanna smoke too."

 

"your dad's letting you stay the night, right?" he asked. mingyu nodded his head. "you can go take your shower now if you want, it's getting late anyways."

 

"you wanna shower with me?" mingyu asked, looking up at minghao with a smirk on his face. minghao scoffed, rolling his eyes and nudging his head softly.

 

 _yes_. "no, shithead," minghao said, ignoring the look on mingyu's face and pushed him a bit harder, his head leaving his shoulder. "now go. you know where your spare clothes are."

 

mingyu got up, pushing himself up off the bed (he had one of his hands on minghao's ass as a support) and walking over to the drawers in the corner of the room, squatting down to open up the bottom two drawers. "ya' sure? you're gonna miss out," mingyu sing-songed, laughing softly before turning to face the younger with a grin on his face.

 

"go take your stupid shower."

 

"fine," mingyu said, grabbing his clothes to change into. he stood up and reached into his hoodie pocket before grabbing a medicine bottle and tossing it to minghao. he glanced at the contents and noticed that it was only about half full with weed.

 

"what happened to the other half?" he asked, looking up at the older.

 

"whoops," mingyu said, before heading into the bathroom connected to minghao's room.

 

"mingyu kim, i swear to god!"

 

mingyu leaned out of the bathroom doorway, shirt already off. his shoulder bumped against the door frame and he rubbed it while wincing. "you didn't say that i couldn't have any! you just said i couldn't smoke the whole bottle! and you better be glad that that half lasted me over four days; i could've just used it all and saved you like, half a bud. dickhead." he went back into the bathroom and minghao heard the water start flowing out of the shower and hitting the tiled backsplash.

 

"call me dickhead one more time and i'm not helping you move next week!"

 

"and i won't help you move into your apartment either! i hope you make wonwoo suffer with all your boxes!"

 

"shithead," minghao muttered under his breath, knowing the older wouldn't be able to hear him due to the running water. he sighed and slumped back down onto the mattress, ending up falling asleep and taking a nap while mingyu was in the shower -- it seemed unusually long -- but when he was woken up by him later, he didn't really question it.


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weed, feelings, and almost fucking the day after move-in day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically the texts follow the events in the prologue but the dialogue n other stuff follow chapter one (but theyr not like. directly after theres like a couple days inbetween) if that makes sense? idk

**xu hao** :

well i didn't really pay much attention to that so how was i supposed to know?

and it feels… awkward to speak about it

 

 **kim gyu** :

i don't know. basically everyone knew.

well, knows.

and how is it awkward?

you've seen my dick on way too many occasions, and you act like we've never done anything before.

 

$$$

 

"gyu, do you... do you think that... plants have feelings?"

 

mingyu looked at minghao out of the corner of his eye, cocking his head to the side and trying to have a serious inquisitive look on his face, but he cracked a smile and bust out laughing. minghao's lips stretched out into a grin as well, and he chuckled a bit.

 

"i'm being serious! shut up," minghao complained, hitting his arm.

 

the two were sitting in the middle of minghao's unfurnished bedroom in his new shared apartment. the room was practically hotboxed as they passed mingyu's pipe between the two of them, minghao hogging it most of the time but the older didn't care much.

 

"why would plants have feelings?" mingyu asked, head still cocked to the side, too lazy to straighten it.

 

"i don't know, like. we have feelings. animals have feelings," minghao explained, gesturing with his hands overdramatically at himself and mingyu, and then towards the closed door, where his dog, kit, was on the other side of. "so who's to say that plants don't? like, we're burning and smoking a plant." he pointed to the cactus he brought in and set on the windowsill earlier on. "we're smoking that cactus' cousin right now."

 

mingyu reached to take the pipe from him, still giggling and smiling. "i think that's enough for you for now."

 

minghao pouted but gave it to mingyu anyways. "i'm not that high," he complained.

 

he laid down on the floor and watched the older take a long drag from the pipe before resting the hand holding it on his leg, exhaling slowly. mingyu looked down at him and smiled again when he noticed the younger looking at him. his face was already slightly flushed due to the weed in his system -- and so was minghao's -- so it was easy to hide the fact that he was actually somewhat blushing.

 

"what?"

 

"nothing. you're just hot."

 

minghao was already blunt when sober, so when he was high, it got worse. or better. depends on your perspective.

 

he reached over and slipped the pipe out of mingyu's hand, leaning on his other arm so that he was laying on his side. he sat up again and relit what was left in it before setting the lighter down and grabbing mingyu's face, but not roughly.

 

"we don't have much left, so." he placed the piece in his mouth and inhaled slowly, letting the smoke get just barely down to his lungs. he used his thumb and middle finger to squish mingyu's cheeks, and the boy got the message to open his mouth. minghao leaned in closer and blew the smoke into his mouth, giving him a short, sloppy kiss before pulling back a bit to see a stunned, hazy look on his face.

 

minghao chuckled at him softly. "what? you're looking like i've never done that before." mingyu blew out through slightly parted lips, the smoke hitting minghao in the face, making his nose scrunch.

 

"well, i'm usually the one to initiate it," mingyu retorted, placing his hand on the back of his neck and pulling him back in for a more proper kiss.

 

their teeth clashed together in the rush, but neither of them really minded. minghao's hand made it's way from under mingyu's chin to his cheek, and he placed the pipe down onto the carpet. he adjusted his position before mingyu started to lean back, pulling him down on top of him. the older's legs almost instinctively wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer, making minghao grunt into his mouth and mingyu whine softly when their crotches brushed each other's accidentally.

 

the younger pulled back from the kiss, but mingyu's legs wrapped around him kept him from moving much.

 

"mingyu, let me get up," minghao said, trying to pull back, but mingyu kept his legs locked together behind minghao's back. he tried once, two more times before ultimately giving up. "you know what? fuck it," he mumbled before grinding down hard onto mingyu, making the boy whine again, his back arching slightly off of the floor.

 

"that what you wanted?"

 

"mm-hmmm. yes," mingyu said softly, nodding his head before pulling minghao back down for another kiss.

 

the door swung open when minghao was kissing his way down mingyu's neck and the two froze in place. wonwoo was standing in the doorway, kit's leash in hand as the puppy roamed around the small area that he could. he sighed softly, hanging his head down so he wouldn't see his friend in this compromising position.

 

"open the window," he said, pointing to it. mingyu hurriedly unwrapped his legs from around minghao and the boy walked over to lift the window up, letting fresh air into the room. "let this room air out, god it smells like straight weed in here," he complained, looking back up before continuing. "i'm taking kit out for a walk, you're… way too high to walk straight, so just stay here. i'll be back in a few with some food, too, i guess." he turned and left out the room, heading towards the entryway.

 

mingyu heard the locks clicking open before he spoke up. "can you get us taco bell?"

 

"you almost fucked on the floor when we just moved in, you don't get to choose." and the door opened and closed shut, leaving the two in the apartment alone.

 

minghao sighed softly. "well. my boner's gone."

 

"i can fix that."


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> free food, rides home, and not-quite road head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long! but honestly this is the longest chapter ive probably ever written (1.6k words) so i hope that somewhat makes up for it

minghao picked up a slice of pizza and scarfed down about half of it in one bite. mingyu looked at him in disgust before shoving an entire boneless wing into his mouth.

"how the fuck," he started, voice muffled a bit by the large piece of spicy chicken in his mouth, "can you eat pineapple on pizza?"

"it's delicious," minghao replied, pouring sprite into his mouth around the hawaiian pizza.

"you're disgusting."

"you both are," wonwoo said. they were sitting around a small circular table that wonwoo had bought while he was out to eat at. they each had a box of pizza in front of them (sans mingyu, who opted for the hottest flavor of 20 piece boneless wings) as well as a two liter of their favorite soda.

"god, you are so generous," mingyu had said when wonwoo came inside with the abundance of food, throwing his arms around him. wonwoo had chosen to ignore the fact that he was shirtless with dark hickeys scattered all over his chest and his hair was significantly messier than earlier. he also chose to ignore minghao behind him with his back turned towards the two, making the red scratches down it visible as he fixed his hair.

he didn't even wanna _know_.

"says the one who got fucking black olives on his pizza," minghao said, scrunching his nose up as he looked towards the oldest. "you are a disgrace to this family."

"we aren't rela-"

"ah-buh-buh-buh," minghao interrupted him. "disgrace."

"you smoked more while i was gone. didn't you."

mingyu held up a thumbs up with a contented smile on his face. well, as much of a smile as he could have with his mouth full of food and lips stained with hot sauce.

"i'm taking away your weed privileges."

"no fair," minghao whined before stealing one of mingyu's wings. he hit the youngest's arm which left him hissing in pain.

"don't take my fucking food."

"i thought you liked pain, hao," wonwoo said absentmindedly as he lifted his coke to take a swig. "judging by the scratches on your back."

mingyu laughed at the look on minghao's face. his eyes were wide, left cheek puffed up with food. he pinched mingyu's thigh and he yelped, swatting his hand away. "fuck was that for?"

"don't front like you don't have hickeys all over your chest under your shirt," wonwoo remarked. "which isn't even your shirt. matter of fact, neither are those sweatpants." he raised an eyebrow.

minghao cut in, seeming to have gotten his confidence back a bit. "those ain't the only bruises either."

mingyu's face was flushed now, and he stuffed another piece of chicken into his mouth. "i hate you."

"that's not what you were saying earlier," minghao retorted, leaning over to him. "in fact, i think your exact words were somewhere along the lines of ' _oh fuck, minghao, please, let me c—_ '" he started to mock mingyu in a whiny voice.

wonwoo cut him off with a "please, spare me the fucking details," while mingyu spoke at the same time with a "oh my fucking _god_ , will you fucking shut the fuck up?"

minghao took another bite from his disgusting hawaiian pizza with a smile on his face. "i'm just bein' honest."

a little bit later, mingyu's roommate (and cousin), jihoon texted him to come home. well, more accurately, ' _come home before i starve to death, you're the only one out of us who knows how to fucking cook_ '.

he thanked wonwoo and promised he would pay him back (no he wouldn’t) and asked minghao if he could drive him to his apartment. wonwoo wanted to protest, worried that the youngest would crash his car with all the fucking thc in his body, but he remembered him driving around while high and he never noticed until after they parked, so he decided they would be alright.

“i’ll be back in like, 20 minutes, tops,” minghao told wonwoo as mingyu collected all his extra food to bring back to his place.

“don’t die,” wonwoo warned them. he turned more towards mingyu and pointed at him. “and no road head.”

“you’re no fun,” mingyu complained before heading out the door. minghao gave his roommate a thumbs up and headed out behind mingyu, flicking the back of his neck while closing the door. wonwoo heard the older of the two yelp out in pain faintly but paid no mind to it and took a large bite of his disgusting supreme pizza with extra olives and sausage.

minghao led mingyu down the apartment steps and towards his truck, an old beaten-up f-150 with a broken tail light that he really needed to go get fixed before he got pulled over for it. he opened up the passenger door for the older and smiled. “here you go, m’lady.”

mingyu rolled his eyes and gently pushed him out of the way, stepping into the truck and sitting down before closing the door. he waited for minghao to get in on the driver’s side before speaking up. “i may paint my nails, but i’m not a girl.”

minghao hummed softly and started up the truck, turning on the radio in the process. he had forgotten to turn the volume down after the last time he drove, so the loud guitar that erupted from the speakers, despite it being light spanish guitar, scared the absolute fuck out of mingyu. he jumped in the seat and swore about six times loudly as he fastened his seatbelt, minghao just about to fucking piss himself from laughing so hard. he turned down the radio and snorted. “fuck, that was funny,” he wheezed as he pulled out the parking lot.

“mean ass,” mingyu complained while minghao turned onto the main road. “can’t even check to see if i’m okay. i could’ve had a damn heart attack.”

“but you didn’t,” minghao retorted. he turned down the next street and saw mingyu’s apartments in the distance. “why couldn’t you have just walked?”

“first off, i’m high,” the older started, fiddling around with the a/c controllers before minghao swatted his hand away. “second, i don’t wanna get snatched up or hit by a car. third, did i mention that i’m just about high as fuck?”

“yeah, you did,” minghao said, letting out a small chuckle. he slowed down as he turned into the space in front of the gates so he could punch in the code to open it and get into the parking lots. “pound-8-5-9-1, right?” he asked, rolling down his window to input the code on the little metal keypad.

mingyu nodded, and the younger punched in the tiny buttons. the gate buzzed and squeaked open and minghao sped through the small opening when it was just large enough for his truck to get through without it scratching up his ride. their bodies jolted slightly when the vehicle bounced over the gate track, and mingyu’s head almost hit the ceiling of the truck.

minghao pulled into an empty parking spot, mentally thanking god that it was under some shade because the sun was way too hot and way too bright. he turned to the older and leaned his head on the headrest. “do you want me to walk you up, or are you good?”

“nah, i had a thought though,” he said, and minghao quirked an eyebrow, curious to what he had to say. “i mean, i was kinda thinking about what woo said, about the road head thing, and…” he trailed off.

“keep going,” minghao urged him, mouth curving into an almost-smirk.

mingyu reached down, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt and pulling at the hem of it. his face flushed slightly, and if it weren’t for the current situation minghao would’ve teased him about it. “we’re not on the road anymore, but i was wondering if, like, you could… uh—“

“suck you off?” minghao asked. mingyu let out a soft breath, nodding with a soft “yeah, that,” and his blush deepened.

“was that so hard to ask?” minghao questioned, leaning over the center console, his seatbelt already off, and placing a hand onto mingyu’s thigh. he moved his hand further up when he didn’t get an answer after a while. “i asked a question, gyu.”

“i thought it was rhetorical,” mingyu mumbled, hips bucking up slightly when the younger’s hand brushed over his front when he reached to tug his sweatpants and boxers down. “but, yes.” he lifted his ass so he could pull them down better, but stopped at around mid-thigh. his cock rested hard against his stomach, his shirt pulled up slightly. he inhaled sharply when minghao took his dick in his hand, stroking him languidly with a loose fist.

“couldn’t have been,” minghao contradicted, propping his other arm up on the console and resting his chin in his hand. he tightened his fist around the boy, but continued moving his hand at the same pace. mingyu tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up a bit higher but still picking at the hemmed thread at the bottom. he let out a choked moan when minghao’s thumb ran over the slit of his cock and resisted bucking up his hips.

“fuck, hao, can you just—“ he started off, but cut himself off with a soft groan when the younger leaned fully over the console and licked a long stripe on his dick, from base to tip. he whined when minghao took him into his mouth, his lips around halfway down before he brought his head back up.

his tongue dipped into his slit and ran across the head of his cock and he smiled as mingyu tried his best to stay quiet and still. “hmm?”

“n-nothing,” mingyu stuttered, reaching around the back of minghao’s head to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. “fuck, just— just keep going, please, fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried developing mingyu as more subby and not quite ‘innocent’ but more kind of reserved when he’s more needy? if that makes sense? i’ll develop on it more later on nd i’m gonna try and bring in the camming part of the book somewhere within the next three chapters


End file.
